Tell Me What The Rain Knows
by The AutumnRose
Summary: A short but sweet TsumexToboe sonfic. Spoiler for end of Wolf's Rain


Tell Me What The Rain Knows 

By The AutumnRose 

Pairings: Tsume x Toboe 

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe, but personally I think it's more of a PG. But hey better safe than sorry. 

Warning: Yaoi-ish, so if you don't like it don't read it. This is kind of a SPOILER for the end of Wolf's Rain, so if you don't want to be spoiled do not read this fic! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT now nor will I ever own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters, therefore I'm not making any profit off of this. I also don't own the song Tell Me What The Rain Knows. 

"Tell Me What The Rain Knows"   
Singer: Maaya Sakamoto   
Lyrics: Chris Mosdell   
Music: Yoko Kanno 

A/N Since I first heard this song AND saw the final episode of Wolf's Rain I just had to write this. This is a Tsume x Toboe pairing, I simply adore these two! Don't get me wrong I love all the wolves, including Blue, but Tsume and Toboe are my all time faves. So this is Yaoi-ish (no lemon, sorry), and originally a one shot, but if you want more review and I'll add more. This is short but sweet, but like I said if you want more all you have to do is ask. 

PLEASE READ A/N 2: I DO OWN THE SONG TSUME SINGS AT THE END!!! It's called "Your Guardian Angel" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   


Tell me what the rain knows   
O are these the Tears of Ages   
That wash away the Wolf's Way   
And leave not a trace of the day?   


Tsume walked the streets in silence as the warm summer rain fell softly around him, he was wet but he didn't care. Night was upon the city, that in another life lay in ruins, but now prospered filled with life. Not that he cared. He was alone. All he ever saw was his face, the face of the only wolf he ever loved. "Toboe" Tsume said quietly aloud. The name carried away by the wind into the night. The pup plagued his dreams, haunted him in the waking hours. No matter what he did or where he went, Toboe was always on his mind. He took off at a full run as memories from a distant past filled his mind with horror, and his heart with an unbearable sorrow.   


Tell me what the rain knows   
O is this the flood of torture   
That pours itself upon me?   
O see how I drown in this sea   


::::flashback:::: 

They had all been on their way to stop Darcia from opening and ultimately destroying paradise. Toboe had gone after Blue's human. And then they heard it. A gun shot. Never had anything filled Tsume with such fear as that simple sound had. Tsume had run faster than he had ever done before shouting the pups name. When he arrived at the scene the sight that greeted him was enough to break him. 

Toboe, lay dead in a pool of his own blood, held by Blue's dying owner, whose arms he had died in, only moments before Tsume had arrived. 

The other's had gone ahead, leaving him to say his good-bye to his secret love. He had told Toboe about his past, and cried silently. Something he hadn't done since he was a pup himself.__

_What good is Paradise if your not there? _He thought mournfully as he went to join the others. 

::::end flashback::::   


Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive   
Your fur it is on fire   
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black   
And the world upon your back will crack   


Tsume stopped running, his tears flowing freely, he let out a strangled howl of sorrow, anger, and despair. "What good is a second chance at life if you're not here!!!" He yelled to the night. He collapsed to his knees shaking slightly. "What good am **I** if you're not here?" He whispered sadly. 

In his mind he could hear Toboe's cheerful voice, his boyish laughter. A slight smile touched his lips as he thought of how the pup had always tried to make him happy when he was in a mood. Even now it seemed.   


Where will you go   
Now you've no home?   


He had no where to go. He felt lost, empty. Life had no meaning to him if he couldn't be with the one he had loved, the one he still loved with every fiber of his being. He briefly wondered if the others had been reborn as well. A fleeting thought. But one that filled his heart with hope. If he was here, then that meant the other might be too. That Toboe may have been reborn. Right?   


Let the rain wash away your last days   


Tsume slowly stood up and let the rain wash away the rest of his tears. He started walking again when he noticed something running towards him. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was someone, not something. Someone he knew. 

He prayed to every deity he knew of that his mind was not playing some cruel trick on him. His fears vanished however as he heard the figure call his name. 

"Tsume!" Toboe cried out with joy as he ran to the silver wolf. Toboe had been trying to find shelter from the rain, when he heard the howl. He knew that howl, so he had taken off in the direction it had come from. As soon as he saw him he cried out his name. Running even faster, he cried his name again, tears of happiness falling from his eyes. 

Toboe launched himself into Tsume's waiting arms, causing them both to fall to the ground, Toboe on Tsume's chest. Neither noticing that the rain had stopped, or that the clouds covering the moon had parted allowing it to shine down on them. 

"Toboe." Tsume said and held the boy tighter, as if he were to let go the pup would vanish. Toboe held him back, equally afraid that this were only a cruel illusion. "I heard you howl." Toboe said softly. "You sounded so sad, are you?" "Not anymore." Tsume said while sitting up. He pulled back from the embrace to look at the boy he had held only moments ago. Toboe still looked the same. Same longish burnt sienna hair, same expressive amber brown eyes. 

Pulling the boy into his lap, Tsume held him once more, inhaling the scent that was Toboe and Toboe alone. After a brief silence Toboe asked, "Are we going to look for Paradise again?" "I've already found it." Tsume replied, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the boy's head. Toboe smiled and snuggled closer to Tsume. 

They held each other in silence as there was no need for words at the moment. There would be plenty of time for talking later. 

Toboe's breathing evened out and Tsume knew the boy was falling asleep. He slowly began to rock them back and forth and softly began to sing his sweet little wolf to sleep. 

"Should you fall,   
I'll be there to catch you   
Before you hit the ground 

And if you lose your way,   
I'll be there to guide you   
Back where it is sound 

When it is cold and rainy   
I'll keep you warm and dry   
And if you're feeling sad   
I'll hold you while you cry 

When you find that you're alone   
You need only call my name   
I'll embrace you with my love   
And your sins I will atone 

As long as you love me   
I will always be there,   
I'll chase away the shadows   
And all your nightmares."   


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Well that's it, hope you liked it as much as I do. Don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
